Una vez más
by Gibryl Funny Bunny
Summary: [Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.] Cuando lo que más deseas y lo que más quieres es imposible de conseguir. Cuando buscas la forma de sentirlo sea como sea. ¿Hasta cuando vas a alargar esta dolorosa mentira?


**Disclaimer: **(_Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_)

**Aviso**: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

.

- Una vez más -

Sé dejó caer sobre la cama, agotado después de jugar toda la tarde con sus hermanos, observó el techo pensativo. A veces al estar así, sin nada qué hacer y solo esperando para dormirse, no podía dejar de pensar: las competiciones, si Haru esta comiendo bien, los exámenes, los tiempos de Haru, los entrenamientos, si Haru dejará de bañarse con el bañador en casa, Haru, Haru...

Basta. Sus manos apretaron su frente y se encogió tanto como pudo, haciéndose una bola sobre las mantas. Haruka para él lo era todo, la persona que más conocía y que más quería, siempre lo fue, y es por eso que siempre supo que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Makoto podía saber esto con solo una mirada. Y es por el amor que tenía hacia Haru, la necesidad de estar con él y apoyarle, que escondió sus sentimientos tan profundo como pudo y mostró su sonrisa, porque el chico delfín estaría perdido de otra forma.

Cogió su teléfono móvil de la mesilla y buscó los registros de llamadas y mensajes. La gran mayoría eran de Nagisa, el pequeño rubio era la conexión más fuerte que tenían aunque no pareciera darse cuenta. Siguió revisando, algunas llamadas de Rei, de Rin y algunos mensajes. Paró cuando vio un nombre y una hora en concreto. Pertenecían a la llamada que había hecho a Haru esa misma tarde.

–Haru, ¿sabes? Esta noche ponen esa película que queríamos ver y-

–Lo siento, Makoto –le cortó Haru–, esta noche voy a hacer algo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, lo que facilitó que una voz ajena se colara entre las de ellos. Makoto no pudo entender lo que esa voz dijo, sin embargo, supo con claridad que le pertenecía a Rin. Estaban juntos. El silenció se alargó lo suficiente como para volverse incómodo y decidió cortarlo. Aunque Haru no estaba frente a él, sonrió.

–Oh, ya veo. No te preocupes, habrá otra ocasión.

Frunció el ceño mientras todavía miraba ese nombre en la lista. Dejó el móvil a un lado y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. No quería pensar en lo que estarían haciendo Haru y Rin, pero no podía evitarlo. La ansiedad se estaba empezando a agarrar a su estómago. Por mucho que intentara disimular lo que sentía, todo eso estaba ahí y aveces le desgarraba.

Volvió a coger su teléfono y abrió la lista de contactos. Los compañeros de clase, los chicos del club de natación, Samezuka...Pasó por todos ellos hasta llegar al que tenía en mente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama dudando si llamar o no. Finalmente se decidió y pulso el botón que iniciaba la llamada. Unos segundos después escucho la voz que venía del otro lado.

–¿Tachibana?...¿Qué ocurre? Es un poco tarde.

Al escucharle, su cuero se tensó. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes, parecía que las palabras se agarraban a su garganta, como si no quisieran salir. Tras un poco de esfuerzo consiguió hablar.

–...Yamazaki-kun, ¿puedo...? –Otra pausa– Quiero verte.

–...Esta bien.

Después de recibir la respuesta que quería oír se preparó para salir, se vistió con prisas y fue a la entrada a ponerse sus zapatillas. Mientras estaba peleando con los cordones su madre apareció por detrás, extrañada, queriendo saber qué ocurría.

–Voy a salir, mamá.

–¿Qué? Pero si es muy tarde,¿a dónde vas? ¿Y con quién? ¿Vas a ver a Haru-chan?

–Eh...volveré por la mañana antes de la comida.

–¡Makoto!

Se levantó de un salto al escuchar su nombre, sabía por el tono que estaba enfadada. Obviamente no estaba conforme con las evasivas de su hijo. A cambió de sus preguntas no contestadas recibió un beso en la mejilla y una disculpa. Sin dar tiempo a que pudiera protestar más por su comportamiento vio como Makoto salía de la casa, prácticamente huyendo de ella.

Al llegar al lugar acordado Sousuke le estaba esperando sentado en un banco, con la cabeza hacía atrás mirando el cielo. Se acercó a él lentamente y unos pasos antes de llegar a su lado dirigió su mirada aguamarina a la suya. Al cruzarlas ambos sonrieron a modo de saludo. Yamazaki se levantó y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Ambos con las manos en los bolsillos, pero tan cerca que estaban en constante contacto.

El recorrido fue prácticamente en silencio. Las cosas de las que hablaban eran totalmente irrelevantes, exámenes, si hacía frio o no, los tiempos en los entrenamientos, la cantidad de luces que brillaban por la noche... En ese instante Makoto no necesitaba conversación, y pese a los pronunciados silencios no se sentía incómodo. Frente a Sousuke ni necesitaba, ni quería fingir.

Entraron al gran edificio dirigiéndose a la recepción. Siempre se encargaba de hablar Sousuke, mientras Makoto esperaba un paso por detrás. Cuando sintió los dedos entrelazarse con los suyos comenzaron a andar en busca de su siguiente destino. El más alto siempre delante, seguido por el castaño con la mirada baja.

Al entrar en la habitación encendieron todas las luces, como siempre hacían, y miraron alrededor. Una alfombra desgastada, papel pintado de flores en las paredes, muebles con los bordes rozados y una cama de matrimonio en el centro cubierta por una colcha de tela brillante, también de flores, que parecía hacer juego con las cortinas amarillentas. Sousuke miraba cada detalle floreado parado frente a la cama con Makoto a su lado.

–Este es el peor sitio en el que hemos estado. Tachibana, esto es horrible.

–No te quejes, esta bastante limpio.

–Eso no lo hace menos horrible.

El de ojos verdes no quiso hablar más, en su lugar abrazó al chico a su lado y escondió la cara en su cuello. Agarró con fuerza la ropa entre sus dedos y le estrechó tan fuerte como pudo. La ansiedad que le había dejado tranquilo durante unos instantes volvía a revolver su estomago. Necesitaba sentir el calor de otra persona en su cuerpo, necesitaba ese contacto físico. El más alto le devolvió el abrazo y poco a poco subió las manos entre caricias hasta su rostro, lo levantó y unieron sus labios por primera vez en esa noche. Un beso delicado y prudente que poco a poco profundizaron. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, Sousuke retiró los mechones de pelo que amenazaban con ocultar la mirada de Makoto y este le sonrió de forma tierna y amable. Volvieron a unirse en un nuevo beso y Makoto cerró los ojos. En ese momento la delicadeza y la prudencia desaparecieron.

Porque al cerrar los ojos, Makoto ya no se encontraba en esa habitación floreada y amarillenta, y no era Sousuke quien le besaba y le acariciaba con urgencia y ansiedad. Su mente volaba a la habitación de su amigo de infancia, y era él el que le quitaba la ropa sin ningún cuidado. Al quedar tumbado en la cama, el peso que sintió sobre él y el calor contra su piel eran los de Haruka.

La ansiedad y la necesidad de estar juntos y de beber el uno del otro no paraba de crecer. Las caricias y los besos se intensificaban, y con ello, las respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos que escapaban de sus bocas también lo hacían. El sudor empezaba a cubrir sus cuerpos por el intenso calor que sentían nacer en el pecho y por la unión de ambos.

–Tachibana, abre los ojos.

–No.

–Mirame.

–No.

No siempre se lo pedía, pero cuando lo hacía se negaba. Abrir los ojos en ese momento significaba dejar de sentir a Haru y volver a la realidad. Quería mantener ese contacto en su mundo paralelo, aunque eso significara engañarse. Después de la corta conversación los movimientos y los gestos de Sousuke se volvieron algo más violentos. Makoto sabía que él también estaba mal, pero cada uno lo afrontaba de una manera, mientras que Sousuke intentaba olvidar él había escogido enfrascarse en su imaginación.

Makoto abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad y vio a Yamazaki caer como un peso muerto a su lado, ambos miraron el techo luchando por recuperar el aliento. Makoto pasó la mano por su cara apartando los mechones de pelo que se quedaban pegados a su frente. Le dio una rápida mirada a su amigo y volvió a mirar al techo. Haruka se había ido de la habitación, ahora estaba solo con Sousuke. Se giró dándole la espalda y encogió su cuerpo, quería hacerse pequeño y desaparecer. Una y otra vez se veía arrastrado a esa situación causada por sus celos y su ansiedad, no hacía nada por evitarlo, porque cuando creía que su cuerpo era acariciado y besado por Haru, por unos instantes era feliz, y ese pequeño momento valía la pena.

–Lo siento.

Al disculparse no recibió ninguna respuesta, Sousuke sabía que esas palabras no eran para él. Makoto se disculpaba con él mismo, por ceder a sus instintos, por no poder controlarse, por no ser capaz de dejar de pensar en Haruka, por los celos que se lo comen por dentro, por hacerse daño y por disfrutar con ello. Los brazos de Sousuke le rodearon, pegando sus cuerpos y sintiendo las respiraciones ya calmadas en su espalda. Poco después ambos se durmieron.

Por la mañana todo transcurrió con normalidad. Al despertarse Sousuke besó su frente dándole los buenos días y Makoto le contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Tomaron una ducha rápida, se vistieron, salieron de la habitación y, después de entregar las llaves, del edificio para empezar el camino de vuelta.

–¿Has dormido bien?

–Pues no mucho...Ese sitio parecía sacado de una de esas películas de miedo que no paran de morir chicos de instituto.

Sousuke no pudo reprimir una carcajada y miro el rostro de Makoto, que aunque estaba sonriendo tenía una expresión incómoda. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le acercó para juntar sus frentes por unos segundos, tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

–No puedo creer que esas cosas te asusten.

–No puedo evitarlo, soy débil de espíritu. Cuando nos reunimos las vemos muchas veces, a Nagisa le encantan, a Haru también le gustan y Rei se adapta fácilmente, así que no me queda otra que verlas, aunque siempre acabo escondiéndome detrás de Haru para no ver.

Makoto seguía rodeado por el brazo de Sousuke cuando la melodía de su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era un mensaje. Lo sacó de su bolsillo para leerlo, sin intentar evitar la mirada aguamarina a su lado. Leyó en silencio "Me acaba de llamar tu madre, dice que me baje contigo a comer. Le he dicho que te estabas bañando y que no puedo bajar a comer con vosotros, ya tengo planes. No tardes o se dará cuenta de que no estabas conmigo. Luego nos vemos". Releyó varias veces antes de guardarlo en el mismo bolsillo del que lo sacó.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar, antes de recibir ese mensaje sonreía y se divertía compartiendo sus recuerdos del club de natación. Después de leerlo su mirada transmitía tristeza. No le gustaba mentir, menos a su familia, pero era mejor que su madre pensara que estaba con Haru en lugar de "Dios sabe dónde con vete tu a saber quién y haciendo qué". Tampoco le gustaba ocultar cosas a Haru o que él pensara que se estaba comportando de forma extraña y que por eso también tuviera que mentir para cubrirle.

–Será mejor que me de prisa.

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano y empezó a andar en solitario. No pudo avanzar mucho, Sousuke le cogió de la muñeca, haciendo una ligera presión. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que el más alto empezara a hablar.

–¿Por qué te haces esto?

–Yamazaki-kun...

–Si sigues haciéndote daño acabarás rompiéndote.

–Lo sé.

Soltó el agarre despacio y antes de marcharse le miro con una sonrisa que trataba de esconder su tristeza. Sabía que seguir así solo le causaría más y más daño. Pero también sabía que cuando se rompiera completamente dejaría de sentir dolor y de sufrir por sus sentimientos hacia Haru. Y hasta que eso sucediera seguiría escondiéndose en Sousuke y recibiendo las falsas caricias de Haruka. Solo esperaba que cuando eso sucediera alguien estuviera a su lado...

.

.

Me adelanto unos días, pero...¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mako-chan! Me hubiera gustado escribir algo más alegre, pero se me ocurrió esto, y bueno...ahora me siento mal por este regalo DX En fin...Creo que a Makoto le costará ser feliz :(

También es mi primera aportación al fandom de Free! *nerviosa* las primeras veces en fandom nuevos son difíciles DX Y ya. Os invito a pasar por el foro si queréis fangirlear y podéis participar en el reto :D


End file.
